


Godric's Hollow

by Immortal_With_A_Kiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Specifically the canon compliant one, Summer of 1899, Tags May Change, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_With_A_Kiss/pseuds/Immortal_With_A_Kiss
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore graduated from Hogwarts, he saw his whole brilliant life stretching out before him. Then tragedy struck and he was forced to return to his small village of Gordic's Hollow. When Gellert Grindelwald was expelled from Durmstrang, he found his world crashing down around him. Then an olive branch from his great-aunt offered the chance of respite and he travelled to her home in Godric's Hollow.This is the story of those two boys, how they met and fell in love and ultimately set off a chain of events that would shake their world to the core.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore & Ariana Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Bathilda Bagshot & Albus Dumbledore, Bathilda Bagshot & Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. It’d be a terrible way to start a friendship (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'm sorry that it won't center, I can't get it to format better. Second I'm sorry that this is borderline unreadable on mobile, again formatting. If anyone can help me with the formatting, I'd be eternally grateful! Proper author's note will be at the end of the episode.

  
INT. SMALL ROOM AT THE LEAKY CAULDRON-EARLY EVENING

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE sits at a small desk in the corner, his red  
hair illuminated by the stump of a candle perched on the edge  
of the desk. He signs his name at the bottom of a letter and  
with a wave of his hand, the letter folds neatly and inserts  
itself into an envelope. Behind him, ELPHIAS DOGE, a boy  
around the same age with a heavy-set face, is reorganizing  
his suitcase, waving his wand over it in a frustrated manner.   
Albus writes out the name "Nicolas Flammel" on the envelope  
before standing and going to the window where a medium-sized  
brown owl is perched. He ties the letter to the owl's leg  
and then turns to face his friend as the owl flies off.

ALBUS  
(smiling)  
Need some help with that?

Albus takes his wand from his pocket and with a quick wave,  
the suitcase is arranged in perfect order. Elphias shakes  
his head exasperatedly but smiles and sits on one of the twin  
beds. 

ELPHIAS  
Ever the show off. So where do we  
go first?

ALBUS  
The ruins of Colophon? 

Elphias laughs.

ELPHIAS  
Isn't that a divination site?   
You're the last person I'd expect  
to be interested in that.

Albus crosses his arms, looking defensive.

ALBUS  
Divination or no, it's still an  
important magical site.  
(exasperated)  
And for the last time, I do not  
deny the existence of Seers  
entirely. I merely think, as  
someone not gifted with the Sight,  
there is no point for me to study  
divination when I could be studying  
runes or arithmancy. 

Elphias shakes his head.

ELPHIAS  
It's still a fascinating subject.  
(beat)  
Which you wouldn't know because you  
didn't take the class.

Albus opens his mouth to retort but he is interrupted by the  
arrival of a barn owl. It sticks its leg out to Albus,  
indicating he should take the note attached. Albus does so  
with a frown.

ELPHIAS (CONT'D)  
Another one?   
(amused)  
Must be difficult to be so in  
demand with the greatest minds of  
the day. Is that Bagshot's?

ALBUS  
(distracted)  
Yes, it's from her.

Albus's expression crumples and he turns away. The owl flies  
off, leaving the two boys alone. 

ELPHIAS  
Albus? What's wrong?

Albus shakes his head and with a wave of his wand, starts  
packing up the room. Elphias hurries over and grasps his  
arm, looking concerned.

ELPHIAS (CONT'D)  
Albus?

ALBUS  
I-I have to...

Elphias reaches for the letter but Albus holds it out of  
reach.

ELPHIAS  
What happened?

ALBUS  
My mother has died, Elphias.

Albus turns to meet his friend's worried expression.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
I have to go home. For the...  
(quietly)  
The funeral.

Albus finishes gathering his things and levitates his case,  
turning to the door.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry I can't come with you  
but, I have to go.

Elphias levitates his case was well, albeit a little  
clumsily.

ELPHIAS  
Of course I'm not just going to  
leave you.

Albus smiles weakly and nods. The two teenagers depart the  
room.

INT. LEAKY CAULDRON MAIN ROOM-CONTINUOUS

Elphias walks up to Albus, who is standing by the fireplace.   
Albus doesn't look as his friend as he takes a pinch of grey  
floo powder and throws it in the fireplace. The flames flare  
up green. Albus steps inside.

ALBUS  
(broken)  
Dumbledore Cottage, Godric's  
Hollow.

The flames flare up even higher and Albus is gone.

INT. GRINDELWALD MANOR LIBRARY-SAME

The room is almost pitch black, barely illuminated by a low  
fire in the marble fireplace. The flames cast strange  
shadows on the bookshelves lined with well-kept books. A  
desk stands next to the large windows adjacent to the  
fireplace, which are covered with dark curtains. Several  
stacks of parchment rest on top of the desk along with an  
ornate quill and inkwell. GELLERT GRINDELWALD, an  
aristocratic looking teenager with mismatched eyes (one pale  
blue and the other black), lies on a couch near the fireplace  
with his back to it, his blond hair just visible in the faint  
light. 

The flames in the fireplace turn green and a letter shoots  
out. There's a flash of light and a crack as part of the  
fireplace caves in on itself. Gellert sighs in annoyance as  
he stands, his face eerily pale in the faint light. With a  
flick of his wrist, the fireplace mends and the letter flies  
into his hand.   
He sits at the desk and unceremoniously breaks the seal.   
Running a hand through his hair, he starts reading, his eyes  
flicking over the words quickly.

BATHILDA (V.O.)  
My dear Gellert, I know recent  
events must've been difficult for  
you, but I hope this finds you  
well. I write to tell you that  
you're always welcome in my home in  
Godric's Hollow. Do you know it's  
the burial place of a number of  
famous wizards, including members  
of the Peverell family? Perhaps a  
visit might be helpful for your  
research. And England is a  
charming place, though I know you  
don't think much of it with all the  
regulations on the Dark Arts here.   
Anyways, I hope to see you here  
soon. Bathilda. 

Gellert smiles, the light making him impish. He sets the  
letter down and pulls over a blank sheet of parchment.   
Dipping the quill into the inkwell, he begins to write.

GELLERT (V.O.)  
Tante Hilda, Thank you for your  
letter. I'm well, given the  
circumstances even if Mutti is set  
on exiling me to Nurmengard for the  
rest of the summer. Apparently I'm  
too "volatile" for guests. Though  
I believe Godric's Hollow is as  
small as Nurmengard, I'm less  
likely to go mad with at least your  
company. Perhaps I might impose  
upon you a week or two for my  
research and sanity. I hope all is  
well with you. Gellert  
Grindelwald.

With a wave of his hand, the letter folds and is placed in an  
envelope. Gellert walks to the fireplace and takes some floo  
powder out of the ornate jar next to the fire. He throws it  
in and the flames turn green.

GELLERT  
Bagshot Cottage, Godric's Hollow.

Gellert throws the letter in as the flames leap higher.

INT. DUMBLEDORE COTTAGE LIVING ROOM-SAME

Albus appears through the fireplace with Elphias right behind  
him. ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE, a sullen boy a few years younger  
than Albus, looks up sharply from where he is comforting a  
crying ARIANA DUMBLEDORE, a thin sickly girl and the only  
blonde of the siblings. Albus drops his luggage quickly and  
goes to his sister.

ABERFORTH  
(angry)  
Where were you?

ALBUS  
(confused)  
The Leaky Cauldron, I thought --

ABERFORTH  
I know that! But you should've  
been here.

Albus's face crumples.

ELPHIAS  
Now, now Aberforth, how was Albus  
supposed to know --

ABERFORTH  
He should've been here taking care  
of his sister instead of running  
off on some selfish voyage.

ALBUS  
You think I should've been chained  
here?

Ariana grows more distressed.

ABERFORTH  
Chained?  
(more angry)  
Oh I get it, taking care of his  
stupid brother and sick sister is  
too simple for the Great Albus  
Dumbledore, is it?

ALBUS  
(placating)  
Aberforth, you know I --

ABERFORTH  
Stop, it you're scaring her.

Aberforth turns back to Ariana, holding her and trying to  
calm her down.

ALBUS  
I wasn't the one shouting.

ABERFORTH  
Just shut up.

Albus's hurt is obvious but he focuses his attention on his  
sister.

ABERFORTH (CONT'D)  
Just go.

Albus sighs and turns to Elphias.

ALBUS  
(quietly)  
Let's leave him be for now.

The two friends exit.

EXT. GODRIC'S HOLLOW CEMETERY-AFTERNOON

It's been a few days since Kendra Dumbledore died and Albus  
returned home. The three Dumbledore children along with  
Elphias and BATHILDA BAGSHOT, a kind elderly woman, stand  
around a simple grave marked 'Kendra Dumbledore'. Ariana  
clings to Aberforth, her face buried into his chest.   
Aberforth himself seems to be trying to hold back tears, the  
tear-tracks on his face evidence of his failure. Albus too  
looks on the verge of tears but neither of the brothers make  
a move to comfort each other.

ABERFORTH  
(to Ariana)  
Let's go home now.

Ariana says nothing and the two walk away. Albus turns to  
Elphias and Bathilda with a helpless look.

ALBUS  
(to Bathilda)  
Thank you for all your support,  
Mrs. Bagshot.

Bathilda pats his arm comfortingly.

BATHILDA  
Of course, dear. Kendra would've  
wanted me to look after her sons.  
(nods to Elphias)  
Now you two go on. Perhaps stop by  
for tea later?

Albus simply nods and lets Elphias steer him away from the  
cemetery.

EXT. GODRIC'S HOLLOW MAIN STREET-CONTINUOUS

Albus and Elphias walk down the mostly empty street. Elphias  
watches his friend, worried, as Albus stares almost blankly  
ahead.

ELPHIAS  
Are you sure about this?

Albus smiles mournfully.

ALBUS  
I have to care for my family.   
Aberforth deserves the chance to  
finish his schooling as I did.

ELPHIAS  
Not that. I mean, are you sure  
it's okay for me to just leave?

Albus stops, prompting Elphias to do so as well. They face  
each other.

ALBUS  
Elphias, my family tragedy  
shouldn't stop you from living your  
life. Go on, I'll be fine.

Elphias looks at him doubtfully but nods.

ELPHIAS  
Well then, I'm off. 

ALBUS  
Write to me.

ELPHIAS  
Are you sure --

ALBUS  
Please.

ELPHIAS  
Of course, of course. I wish you  
the best, Albus.

ALBUS  
And I you.

Elphias departs, going in the opposite direction while Albus  
continues his walk towards home. His expression darkens.

INT. BAGSHOT COTTAGE LIVING ROOM-LATE AFTERNOON

Albus stares at his tea emptily while Bathilda watches him  
with a concerned expression. 

BATHILDA  
Albus, you mustn't blame yourself.

Albus sighs.

ALBUS  
How could I not? If I'd been  
there, I could've...

BATHILDA  
Could've what?

ALBUS  
(broken)  
Done something, anything!

Bathilda reaches across the table and rests her hand on his.

BATHILDA  
Albus dear, sometimes horrible  
things happen and there's nothing  
we can do about them. It's not our  
fault when they happen, all we can  
do is try to manage and move  
forward.

Albus looks at her, his expression one of obvious doubt.

BATHILDA (CONT'D)  
I don't know what burdens you're  
holding onto, but I do know that  
Kendra was a fine woman, protective  
of her family to the end. She  
wouldn't blame you for this and  
neither do I.

ALBUS  
(quietly)  
Aberforth seems to.

Bathilda sighs.

BATHILDA  
Yes, we say terrible things out of  
grief. Things we don't mean. Give  
him a few days, he'll come around.

Albus stares at his cup, considering, before lifting it to  
his lips and taking a tentative sip. Bathilda frowns at the  
listless expression on his face, she doesn't want to see him  
so upset.

BATHILDA (CONT'D)  
I don't think I've had the time to  
tell you, but my great nephew will  
be arriving tomorrow. Brilliant,  
he is. Perhaps you'd like to meet  
him?

Albus looks both intrigued and relieved at this obvious  
distraction.

ALBUS  
Yes, I believe I might.


	2. It’d be a terrible way to start a friendship (II)

INT. GRINDELWALD MANOR LIVING ROOM-MORNING

Gellert enters the room, his trunk levitating behind him.   
Oddly, his eyes have changed to a rich shade of blue. FRAU  
GRINDELWALD, a beautiful aristocratic woman with hair and  
eyes exactly like her son's, looks up from her book sharply  
and her expression contorts to a frown.

FRAU GRINDELWALD  
Wohin gehst du, Gellert?  
(Where are you going, Gellert?)

GELLERT  
Um Tante Hilda zu besuchen.  
(To visit Tante Hilda.)

Her scowl deepens.

FRAU GRINDELWALD  
Ich glaube nicht.  
(I think not.)

GELLERT  
Warum?  
(Why?)

FRAU GRINDELWALD  
Du hast gerade von Durmstrang  
verwiesen. Warum sollte ich diesen  
kleinen Urlaub erlauben?  
(You've just been expelled, why  
would I allow you this little  
vacation?)

GELLERT  
(growing angry)  
Dann was? Wirst du mich hier  
einsperren und dass ich habe nie  
existiert vorgeben?   
(So what, you plan to lock me up  
here and pretend I never existed?)

FRAU GRINDELWALD  
Vielleicht ist es besser gewesen,  
wenn du hast nie gehabt.   
(Perhaps it would be better if you  
never did.)

Gellert doesn't look phased, he's heard this many times since  
his expulsion from Durmstrang.

FRAU GRINDELWALD (CONT'D)  
Ich habe wissen gesollt, dass, eine  
Person mit so seltsam Magie wurde  
nur eine Enttäuschung sein.  
(I should have known, someone like  
you with such strange magic would  
only ever be a disappointment.)

GELLERT  
Du hast es nicht seltsam gedenkt,  
wann bin ich die erste in meine  
Klasse gewesen.  
(You certainly didn't think it  
strange when I was top of the  
class.)

FRAU GRINDELWALD  
Deine Brillanz hat mich blind  
gemacht.  
(I was blinded by your seeming  
brilliance.)

She glares at him harshly.

FRAU GRINDELWALD (CONT'D)  
Dann, gehst zu deine Tante und geh  
mir aus den Augen.  
(Very well then, go to your aunt's  
and get out of my sight.)

Gellert doesn't spare her a glance as he heads for the door.

INT. BRITISH MINISTRY INTERNATIONAL FLOO NETWORK-MORNING

Gellert exits the immigration checkpoint looking rather  
annoyed by all the paperwork as he scans the meeting area,  
looking for a familiar face. He spots Bathilda and walks  
over to her, a happy smile coming over his face.

BATHILDA  
It's been far too long, what's it  
been, nine years?

His smile turns aplogetic as they start walking through the  
ministry.

GELLERT  
I would've liked to have come  
sooner but well, you know Mutti.   
She's actually been in a good mood  
as of late, only disowned me twice  
this week. It's a record low.

Bathilda shakes her head in exasperation.

BATHILDA  
(under her breath)  
That niece of mine, disowning her  
own son.  
(to Gellert)  
Though you do deserve a good  
scolding. Someone nearly died, I  
hear.

GELLERT  
(exasperatedly)  
How many times...  
(sighs)  
Even I couldn't kill someone with a  
modified memory charm, Tante.

BATHILDA  
I heard that the memory charm was  
to cover up whatever you did that  
made him a squib. And that when  
they tried to undo it, he nearly  
died.

GELLERT  
He merely fell into a coma, there  
was nothing life threatening about  
it.  
(angrily)  
And it's not like they had proof I  
did anything other than the memory  
charm. Nor is it my fault he went  
into a coma seeing as they're the  
ones who tried to undo the spell in  
the first place.

BATHILDA  
(sternly)  
Gellert.

GELLERT  
It's true. And if they'd have let  
me handle it, I could've gotten him  
out of it in minutes, not months.

BATHILDA  
You expect them to let you do  
anything else to the boy?

GELLERT  
When it's a self-modified spell,  
yes.

Bathilda sighs.

BATHILDA  
I know you were just curious and I  
know you didn't mean for it to go  
so far, but you really have to be  
more careful. You're lucky he lost  
only his magic this time.

Gellert's expression sobers.

GELLERT  
I know, Tante.  
(hesitant)  
Thanks for, you know, giving me  
another chance.

Bathilda smiles softly.

BATHILDA  
You deserve one. All those  
officials at Durmstrang might be  
convinced you're some terrible dark  
wizard, but I still recall the  
little boy who'd always beg me for  
one more story before bedtime.

GELLERT  
I was three!  
(mischievously)  
And I seem to remember you always  
giving in, no matter how Mutti   
complained.

BATHILDA  
I'd imagine she would've complained  
more if you snuck out of your room  
to read in the middle of the night.

Gellert grins wryly.

GELLERT  
You wouldn't have to imagine if she  
ever managed to catch me.

BATHILDA  
You're not as sneaky as you might  
think, Gellert. But well, I won't  
interfere too much as long as you  
remember that this old bat needs  
her sleep.

GELLERT  
I'll take care to remember that.

Bathilda smiles fondly.

BATHILDA  
Make sure you do.

INT. BAGSHOT COTTAGE ENTRANCE HALL-NOON

Bathilda smiles widely as she opens the door to admit Albus.

BATHILDA  
Albus! Perfect timing, come meet  
my nephew.

She leads him to the living room.

INT. BAGSHOT COTTAGE KITCHEN-CONTINUOUS

Gellert sits in a chair, lazily half-reading a book. He  
looks up when Albus and Bathilda enter. The boys' eyes meet,  
both of them captivated by the other. Gellert stands,  
setting the book on the table. He walks over to Albus and  
his aunt, looking at her expectantly.

BATHILDA  
Albus, this is my nephew Gellert  
Grindelwald. Gellert, Albus  
Dumbledore.

GELLERT  
(extending his hand)  
It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.  
Dumbledore.

ALBUS  
Please, call me Albus.

Albus takes Gellert's hand, but to his surprise the Austrian  
brings his hand to his lips, bowing slightly as he kisses the  
back of it. As Gellert leans down, the pendant of his  
necklace slips out from under his shirt. The pendant is of  
the Deathly Hallows-a circle enclosed by a triangle with a  
line running through them-and Albus's attention is drawn to  
it.

BATHILDA  
Gellert, don't tease the boy too  
much.

Gellert grins impishly, letting go of the other boy's hand  
and half-turning to face his aunt.

GELLERT  
It was merely a greeting, Tante.

Bathilda shakes her head exasperatedly and Gellert notices  
Albus's distraction.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
Albus? Is there something wrong?

Albus's attention hasn't wavered from the necklace.

ALBUS  
Your necklace, it's of the Hallows?

GELLERT  
(mildly surprised)  
You know them?

ALBUS  
It was my favorite story as a  
child.

GELLERT  
Do you know that they're --

ALBUS  
Real?  
(smiles)  
Yes.

Gellert smiles as well, his interest in Albus growing even.   
Bathilda smiles as she exits the room to give the boys more  
privacy, but neither seem to notice. A look of realization  
dawns on Albus's face.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
That's why you're here, isn't it?   
To see the Peverell grave?

GELLERT  
You know where it is?

ALBUS  
It's in the graveyard. I could  
show you...

Albus looks around, just realizing that Bathilda has left.

GELLERT  
I'm sure Tante wouldn't mind.

Gellert moves for the door before turning back to Albus  
expectantly.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
Unless you have other  
considerations?

EXT. GODRIC'S HOLLOW MAIN STREET-CONTINUOUS

Gellert and Albus walk side-by-side through the near deserted  
street towards the town center. A group of young boys chase  
after each other, laughing. Gellert gives them a look of  
disgust before turning to his companion.

GELLERT  
Which of them are you hoping to  
find first?

ALBUS  
The stone.

GELLERT  
The stone? Why, may I ask?

Albus flinches, causing Gellert's smile to drop a little.

EXT. GODRIC'S HOLLOW CEMETERY-CONTINUOUS 

The boys have reached the cemetery by now, which is next to a  
small church.   
They don't speak as they enter the cemetery, the weight of  
Gellert's unanswered question settling over them thickly.   
Albus looks down with a pensive expression while Gellert  
doesn't seem to be too concerned by the silence. He respects  
the other's secrets.

Albus hesitates as they reach a grave marked 'Kendra  
Dumbledore', causing Gellert to stop with him. Gellert  
follows his line of sight.

GELLERT  
Your --

ALBUS  
(quietly)  
Mother.

GELLERT  
(uncertainly)  
I'm sorry.

Albus gives him a rueful smile.

ALBUS  
You don't sound too sure.

Gellert shrugs.

GELLERT  
I'll confess, my relationship with  
my own mother is  
(beat)  
quite strained to put it lightly.   
I wouldn't mind if she, well it  
doesn't seem like you feel the same  
towards yours.

ALBUS  
No. I wish...

Albus's face becomes pained and it's clear he doesn't want to  
finish the thought.

GELLERT  
That's why you want the stone,  
isn't it?

ALBUS  
(quietly)  
Yes.

Gellert looks like he wants to say something before deciding  
against it.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
Which Hallow do you want the most?

GELLERT  
The wand.

Albus looks up with a small smile.

ALBUS  
Ambitious, are we?

Gellert smiles as well.

GELLERT  
It's the most powerful wand in  
existence, the possibilities are  
endless.

ALBUS  
And so is the danger.

GELLERT  
Which makes it so much more  
thrilling.

Albus shakes his head.

ALBUS  
You're mad.

Gellert laughs.

GELLERT  
So everyone keeps saying. Doesn't  
stop me from being right.

The boys continue walking through the cemetery towards the  
Peverell grave. It's far back into the cemetery, surrounded  
by old, faded graves that have been forgotten by time. The  
graveyard is small and so it takes little time for them to  
reach the grave marked in fading letters 'Ignotus Peverell'.   
Inscribed on the grave is also the symbol of the Deathly  
Hallows, identical to Gellert's necklace. He looks on in  
wonder while Albus smiles.

Gellert turns to Albus with an excited smile.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
So they really are the brothers  
from the story.

ALBUS  
Yes.   
(teasing)  
Though I thought you were always  
right.

Gellert laughs.

GELLERT  
Well I am, but proof is nice to  
have.

The two boys consider each other for a few seconds, each of  
them realizing that they may have found another with a mind  
equal to their own.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
It is a little surprising that  
you'd show such a treasure to a  
rival. Unless your goal is to  
soften me into letting you steal my  
research.

ALBUS  
You wound me, Mr. Grindelwald.  
(hiding a smile)  
I would never consider such a  
thing. It'd be a terrible way to  
start a friendship.

Gellert considers Albus carefully.

GELLERT  
Yes. Yes it would.

INT. BAGSHOT COTTAGE LIVING ROOM-EARLY EVENING

Gellert and Albus sit together on the sofa, surrounded by  
stacks of books and papers. Gellert's neat, elegant  
penmanship covers a majority of the loose-papers while the  
books are in pristine condition despite their obvious age.

GELLERT  
You need to bring your notes  
tomorrow.

Albus looks mildly surprised and Gellert looks up from the  
book he is holding.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
If you're able to come.

ALBUS  
Of course. I think I'll be free.

Albus's expression becomes panicked as he realizes how late  
it has gotten.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
Merlin, is it this time already?  
(standing)  
I'm sorry Gellert, I have to go.   
I'll come tomorrow if I'm able, or  
the day after if not.

Gellert's eyes betray his confusion though he tries to school  
his features into impassivity.

GELLERT  
I'll be waiting, then. But do owl  
me if you have a breakthrough on  
the Loxias problem.

Albus smiles wryly.

ALBUS  
Of course, such an important thing  
can't wait for the time it takes me  
to walk next door.

Gellert laughs.

GELLERT  
Naturally.

Albus looks like he wants to fall back into discussions of  
magical history and theories, but he keeps his expression  
neutral.

ALBUS  
I'm sorry, I really do have to go.

GELLERT  
I'll see you then.

And with a nod, Albus leaves the room. Gellert stares at the  
place the other boy was standing, his expression being a mix  
of confusion and annoyance. A few seconds later, Bathilda  
enters the room, immediately scowling when she sees the mess  
the boys made.

BATHILDA  
Just one day and you've already -- 

GELLERT  
Tante Hilda, how old is Albus?

Bathilda looks incensed by the interruption before giving her  
great-nephew an incredulous look.

BATHILDA  
You didn't think to ask?

GELLERT  
We were discussing magical history,  
is it a wonder that it never came  
up?

Bathilda sighs.

BATHILDA  
He's not too much older than you.

GELLERT  
I figured. So what urgent business  
could he have now?

BATHILDA  
(frowning)  
Not everyone is as free as the  
Grindelwald heir.

GELLERT  
Family responsibilities then?  
(softer)  
His mother died recently, didn't  
she?

Bathilda's expression becomes pained.

BATHILDA  
Yes. And his father is away,  
leaving him to care for his  
siblings alone. Anything more,  
you'll have to ask him directly.

Gellert nods, expression as if he has finally found the  
solution to a difficult problem he's been riddling with all  
day.

BATHILDA (CONT'D)  
Now, I'm going to go make supper.   
You clean this up here.

Bathilda rolls her eyes at Gellert's groan of annoyance  
before leaving the room. Gellert stands up and waves his  
hand lazily, the papers jumping to life and starting to  
organize.

INT. DUMBLEDORE COTTAGE ENTRANCE HALL-SAME

Albus enters the cottage, his face a mask of impassivity.   
Aberforth glowers when he sees his brother.

ABERFORTH  
So you finally decide to show up.   
Where were you?

ALBUS  
I thought I told you I was going to  
Mrs. Bagshot's for tea.

ABERFORTH  
Tea? For five hours?

ALBUS  
I... I didn't realize it had gotten  
this late. Her great-nephew's just  
arrived in Britain and we got  
chatting and lost track of time.

Aberforth scowls, clearly not liking this intruder into the  
tranquil sameness that is Godric's Hollow.

ABERFORTH  
Whatever. Let's go eat, you've  
kept Ariana waiting long enough.

Aberforth retreats further into the house while Albus stares  
after him with a look close to resentment.

INT. DUMBLEDORE COTTAGE ALBUS'S ROOM-NIGHT

Albus's room is a messy one, not for lack of trying, but  
rather that he simply has more books and papers than  
available storage space, even with shrinking charms. The  
books that managed to have a place on the shelves are well  
kept and orderly, and his desk is generally organized into  
various stacks of parchment. His twin bed lays in the corner  
of the pandemonium. Albus throws himself upon it, no longer  
bothering to hide his discontentment with his lot in life. 

An owl pecks at the window and he opens it with a lazy wave  
of his hand. The owl, a pure white snowy, drops a letter on  
his head before flying off. He reaches for the letter, a  
smile working its way onto his face as he recognizes the neat  
penmanship as Gellert's. Sitting up properly, he tears open  
the letter and reads it quickly.

GELLERT (V.O.)  
Albus, I do apologize if my earlier  
forwardness has offended you, it is  
rare I meet an equal as theoretical  
minds are sadly endangered at  
Durmstrang.   
Had I remained in Austria, my own  
likely would atrophy from the lack  
of stimulation. That aside, Tante  
Hilda has exiled me starting  
tomorrow morning until late  
afternoon, apparently I need to "go  
out and be sociable". Since Tante  
Hilda is not one to be defied, it  
appears I have no choice. If  
you're free, I would greatly  
appreciate your company. Yours,  
Gellert Grindelwald.

Albus's smile grows as he finishes the letter. He reaches  
for a spare piece of parchment and then his ink-stained  
quill, dipping it in a nearly empty inkwell. He writes, his  
penmanship a little sloppy in his haste. 

ALBUS (V.O.)  
Gellert, There is nothing to  
apologize for! I quite enjoyed our  
discussion. By your description,  
Durmstrang is just as starved as  
Hogwarts, likely all the schools  
suffer so. As for tomorrow, I  
believe I should be able to meet  
you around nine. If you're willing  
to share it, I'd like to hear about  
your time at Durmstrang. Is it  
true that Muggle-borns are not  
admitted? And are you really  
taught the Dark Arts and not just  
the defense against them? I'm sure  
there are many differences in  
teaching philosophy and curriculum  
compared to Hogwarts. I hope  
you'll forgive my tendency to  
ramble. I look forward to seeing  
you again. Albus Dumbledore.

He signs his name using the Deathly Hallows symbol in place  
of the A. With a wave of his hand, the letter folds itself  
and slides into an envelope which promptly seals itself. His  
own owl, a plain-looking brown owl, hops up to his shoulder  
to take the letter as he quickly writes out Gellert's name.   
Albus gives the owl a scratch on the head as he secures the  
letter before letting it fly off.

The bird flies the short distance to the attic window of the  
Bagshot Cottage that faces Albus's room. Gellert comes into  
view as the owl taps on his window, black shirt fully  
unbuttoned. In his own room, Albus's cheeks grow rosy as he  
stares at Gellert. Gellert opens the window, taking the  
letter and giving the owl a playful scratch on the head.   
As the owl flies back to its master, Gellert looks up and  
catches Albus's gaze. He smiles charmingly, a knowing look  
in his eyes. Albus's blush grows. Gellert opens the letter  
and steps out of view, leaving Albus staring at the spot he  
left and blushing.


	3. It’d be a terrible way to start a friendship (III)

EXT. GODRIC'S HOLLOW MAIN STREET-MORNING

Gellert and Albus walk down the street, this time going in  
the opposite direction of the church. The road leads them  
past nearly identical cottages much like their own, all of  
these cottages owned by other wizards. Albus looks at  
Gellert while they walk, though he glances away whenever  
their eyes meet. Gellert is much less shy, watching his  
companion intently.

GELLERT  
What you call "Defense Against the  
Dark Arts" is likely a diluted mix  
of our Martial Magic, Dark Arts,  
and Magical Creatures classes.

ALBUS  
So you've actually studied the dark  
arts?

Gellert frowns.

GELLERT  
In a sense, probably different from  
what you've heard. It's mostly  
theoretical, more aimed at  
understanding uses of such magic to  
better subdue them than actually  
using them.

Albus pauses, considering.

ALBUS  
That sounds almost... logical. Why  
haven't the other schools thought  
of such a thing?

GELLERT  
Because they're afraid of things  
they don't understand.

ALBUS  
Such is human nature, I suppose.   
Still I can't imagine having an  
entire class devoted to duelling.

Gellert laughs.

GELLERT  
In a lot of ways, it's the central  
class of the entire school. 

ALBUS  
Do you learn anything that's not in  
someway tied to duelling like  
muggle studies or divination?

GELLERT  
(incredulous)  
Muggle studies? Is that actually a  
class?

ALBUS  
It's actually quite interesting.

GELLERT  
But why waste your limited time on  
it?

ALBUS  
I actually took every class, except  
divination which I find quite  
useless.

Gellert stills for a moment before continuing as if nothing  
happened.

GELLERT  
It is quite ridiculous. The Sight  
cannot be taught.

ALBUS  
That's what I always say!

The boys continue in silence for a few moments while Albus  
forms his next question.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
Where is Durmstrang anyways? I  
have never found a publication that  
tells of it's location. 

GELLERT  
(seriously)  
I cannot tell you.  
(grins)  
There is a spell that prevents all  
who enter from speaking its  
location.

ALBUS  
One strong enough that you cannot  
break?

Gellert stops, making Albus do so as well. The English boy  
turns to face the Austrian.

GELLERT  
Could you break your British trace?

ALBUS  
(smiling in understanding)  
No. Though it is of little worry  
since mine has already broken.

GELLERT  
Must be a relief, I never would've  
been able to stand such a thing.

Albus looks around anxiously, not comfortable having such a  
discussion so openly. Gellert notices and motions for them  
to start walking again.

ALBUS  
It's not so much a restriction if  
you're a Pureblood as it only  
detects the usage of magic around  
you.

Gellert smiles.

GELLERT  
I had not heard of such a loophole.   
Undoubtedly I would abuse it if  
Austria follows Britain into this  
madness.

ALBUS  
(surprised)  
You're not of age?

GELLERT  
(suddenly still)  
No. My birthday isn't until  
September.

ALBUS  
I'd assumed we were the same age.

GELLERT  
(withholding a smile)  
No, I am not yet an old man.

ALBUS  
Old --

Albus reaches for his wand before remembering their location.   
Even if it is a wizard street, Godric's Hollow is still a  
muggle town.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
I could hex you, you know.

GELLERT  
(grins)  
What's stopping you?

ALBUS  
We could be seen!

GELLERT  
(angry, under his breath)  
The damned Statue.  
(taunting)  
Then let's go somewhere we won't  
be.

Gellert tugs Albus into the shadow of a nearby cottage, out  
of sight of both the street and any of the building's  
windows. There's a crack and then the boys are gone.

EXT. GODRIC'S WOOD-CONTINUOUS

There's another crack and then the boys appear, Albus staring  
at Gellert with wide eyes while the Austrian just smiles  
wildly. They are so focused on one another that they don't  
take in the serene forest that surrounds them.

ALBUS  
You, Gellert Grindelwald, are  
absolutely mad.

Gellert laughs merrily, not at all disturbed by the risk his  
actions carry. Albus shakes his head.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
I didn't know you can apparate.

Gellert releases Albus's hand and steps away with a devious  
grin. He pulls out his wand, a raw untamed thing, but does  
not yet raise it.

GELLERT  
If you continue to underestimate  
me, you'll find yourself very  
sorely tested indeed.

Albus glances at his friend's wand with a weary look.

ALBUS  
You're entirely serious.

Gellert's grin becomes more feral.

GELLERT  
Come, it's been far too long since  
I've had a duel. Humor me.

ALBUS  
But we could be seen if a muggle --

GELLERT  
(groaning)  
I've already put up basic wards.   
Add to them yourself if you don't  
trust me.

Albus shakes his head exasperatedly as he draws, making  
Gellert narrow his eyes which are now gleaming with pure  
adrenaline. The two boys circle each other, wands at the  
ready. Gellert's stance is much more relaxed and confident,  
wand held almost carelessly in his far too experienced hand.   
His opponent, on the other hand, is tense, concentration  
visible on his face.

Their first spells fly at the same time, each called  
nonverbally. Gellert dodges physically, allowing the spell  
to crash into the tree behind him while his own spell crashes  
against Albus's invisible shield with a flash of light. They  
continue on much the same, the forest being lit up in a  
flurry of spells. Albus barely moves as he casts, allowing  
his opponent's spells to merely hit his shield ineffectually.   
Gellert's duelling style is much more physical, him dodging  
about half the spells sent at him and countering the other  
half magically. They appear perfectly matched as their mock  
duel rages on, completely oblivious to the damage happening  
to the forest around them.

EXT. GODRIC'S WOOD-TWO HOURS LATER

Albus and Gellert stare at each other, wands still raised.   
Sweat drips from their brows and both boys are panting.   
Around them, the wood has been destroyed, some trees  
splintered and others covered in scorch marks, still others  
uprooted entirely. One is even covered in a slimy green pus.

The boys stare at each other for a second longer before  
collapsing to the ground at the same time. Gellert laughs  
airily.

GELLERT  
I'll concede the tie.

Albus smiles, something close to pride shining in his eyes  
despite the obvious fatigue.

ALBUS  
A rare occurrence?

GELLERT  
The first.

ALBUS  
Out of how many?

Gellert sighs contentedly, leaning his head against a nearby  
tree.

GELLERT  
My official dueling record is 567  
wins, zero losses, and no ties.

Albus raises an eyebrow.

ALBUS  
And you've yet to start your sixth  
year.

GELLERT  
Seventh, we start a year earlier.   
And well I did beat the eighth year  
champion at the beginning of my  
first year. Attempting to defeat  
me became something of a sport.

ALBUS  
Champion?

GELLERT  
Student with the best dueling  
record for the year. Obviously I'm  
my year's.

Albus shakes his head.

ALBUS  
Of course Durmstrang would be a  
perpetual duelling tournament. Why  
wouldn't it be?

Gellert laughs.

GELLERT  
Certainly broke the monotony and  
it's a good way to test out new  
spells. 

ALBUS  
Isn't that illegal though?

GELLERT  
Anything goes as long as it's  
reversible.

Albus shakes his head.

ALBUS  
Durmstrang truly is another world.

GELLERT  
You have no idea.  
(after a pause, annoyed)  
I'd heard British summers are cool  
but it appears I've been lied to.

Albus smiles, waving his wand lazily over the forest they  
destroyed in their duel. It starts to come back together as  
if they had never been there at all. Once the last of the  
scorch marks and broken branches mend themselves, Albus  
stands and approaches Gellert.

ALBUS  
Come on, I know a place we can cool  
off.

EXT. RIVER OUTSIDE OF GODRIC'S HOLLOW-MIDDAY

Gellert stands at the deepest point of the small river, the  
water coming up to his waist. His clothes have been  
discarded on the bank beside Albus while the other boy merely  
watches him without moving.

GELLERT  
Going to join me?  
(smirks)  
Or are you enjoying the view?

Albus hurries to remove his clothes and step into the river,  
his awkwardness making Gellert's eyes light up in amusement.   
Gellert submerges himself in the water, coming up for air  
when Albus reaches him. As he runs a hand through his hair,  
Albus stares almost transfixed at the drops of water running  
down the other boy's face and neck and chest, something that  
make Gellert smile impishly.

Albus doesn't meet Gellert's eyes, looking determinedly just  
to his left, clearly wanting to break the silence but not  
being able find the words. Gellert is content to let the  
silence stretch on, enjoying the way his companion struggles  
to find something to say.

ALBUS  
Going by your reaction, Durmstrang  
must be somewhere far north.   
Scandinavia perhaps?

Gellert laughs.

GELLERT  
You ask a lot of questions.

ALBUS  
Is that bad?

GELLERT  
Not particularly. But well, you  
were the one who proposed  
friendship and it seems  
(steps into Albus's space)  
that I'm the only one revealing  
myself.

Albus swallows thickly as Gellert meets his eyes, the blue  
piercing.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
So tell me about you, Albus  
Dumbledore.

ALBUS  
Um...I won a gold medal at the  
International Alchemical Conference  
\--

GELLERT  
And you have been published in  
academic journals since your fourth  
year. I do read British journals  
despite your ridiculously broad  
classification of dark magic.  
(steps even closer)  
Tell me something I can't read in a  
newspaper, something that goes past  
the surface of the model student.

Albus hesitates, clearly not knowing what to say but not  
wanting to disappoint Gellert.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
Tell me why someone was brilliant  
as you would remain in this little  
village instead of changing the  
world with that brilliance.

ALBUS  
You've come to this village too.

GELLERT  
(grins wickedly)  
Yes, but I'm here to visit my dear  
old aunt that I haven't seen in  
ages. What's your excuse?

ALBUS  
You already know.  
(sighs)  
My mother died recently which means  
there's no one left to care for my  
underage siblings. But me.

GELLERT  
And you resent it?

Albus finally tears his gaze away from Gellert's eyes,  
looking down at the river with what appears to be shame but  
there is a hatred in his eyes.

ALBUS  
(quietly)  
Yes.

Gellert smirks victoriously.

GELLERT  
Finally, you've shown your true  
face.

Albus meets his eyes tentatively.

ALBUS  
As have you.

GELLERT  
And?

Albus looks thoughtful before smiling mischievously, like  
they were sharing a private joke at everyone else's expense.

ALBUS  
And I believe we're going to be  
more than mere 'friends'.

GELLERT  
Oh I have no doubt of that.


	4. It’d be a terrible way to start a friendship (IV)

INT. BAGSHOT COTTAGE GELLERT'S ROOM-LATE AFTERNOON

Gellert and Albus sit quite close on the bed, peering over  
the notes that are scattered around them. Albus had  
discreetly floated over his notes through the window of his  
room and together, both of their papers make a clutter in the  
otherwise neat room. Gellert's trunk sits in the corner,  
barely unpacked. The only signs that he has moved in are the  
quill and ink pot on the desk, with Albus's numerous letters  
from the previous night beside them.

GELLERT  
You're tracing old English  
Pureblood families?

Albus smiles, flipping open a worn-out book titled "The  
Beadle and the Bard" to a page with the Deathly Hallows  
symbol on the top. 

ALBUS  
I thought that perhaps ownership of  
the stone and the cloak would not  
pass as violently as the wand. In  
that case, they could've been  
passed down in heirlooms in the  
original brothers' families. If  
they truly are Ignotus and Cadmus,  
that places them in Britain. 

GELLERT  
You are brilliant.

Albus smiles wryly.

ALBUS  
You probably would've come to the  
same conclusion if you weren't so  
obsessed with the wand.

GELLERT  
The Hallows are a pursuit of  
pleasure, why shouldn't I focus on  
the most interesting one?

ALBUS  
Are there many unpleasureable ones?

GELLERT  
(smiling)  
A few. More so ones of necessity.

ALBUS  
And what could be so necessary as  
to steal you away from attempting  
to become the Master of Death?

Gellert smiles as if telling a joke.

GELLERT  
Saving this world from itself?

Albus laughs.

ALBUS  
You set your goals high.

GELLERT  
Says the wizard who accidentally  
revolutionized the field of alchemy  
at sixteen. You set yours too low.

Albus blushes a little at the praise.

ALBUS  
I'm trying to become Master of  
Death, I'd hardly call that  
unambitious.

GELLERT  
But what then? All that power, why  
not use it to change things?

ALBUS  
(smiling)  
I'll concede the point. I'm  
starting to understand why it's  
gotten into your head that you're  
always right.

Gellert lies back with a happy sigh.

GELLERT  
It really is good that I came here.   
Nurmengard would've been the death  
of me.

ALBUS  
Nurmengard?

GELLERT  
Little village in the Austrian Alps  
my mother was dead-set on exiling  
me too.   
Apparently she needs to do "damage  
control" and so I can't be trusted  
in the townhouse or the manor.

ALBUS  
"Damage control".  
(smiles)  
What exactly did you do?

Gellert sits up, looking at Albus with confusion for a  
second.

GELLERT  
Ah sorry I forgot, you're a half  
blood.

Albus looks mildly offended while Gellert stands, taking a  
few steps away from the bed and facing him.

ALBUS  
What's that supposed to mean?

GELLERT  
Oh just that you wouldn't know.   
All of the Purebloods know, it's a  
matter of course. They might run  
the governments of Europe, but they  
just have to talk about how the  
Grindelwald heir got himself  
expelled from Durmstrang. It's all  
rubbish, honestly. You're not  
missing much.

ALBUS  
You got expelled?

Gellert nods, grin faltering a little.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
Why?

Gellert takes a step towards Albus.

GELLERT  
It seems they didn't agree with my  
pursuits.

ALBUS  
(wearily)  
And which ones would those be?

GELLERT  
Does it matter? They expelled me,  
doing me the favor of getting me  
out of those useless classes and  
stupid politics two years early.   
There's the small matter of my  
parents cutting off my allowance, I  
really do need to sort that out,  
but otherwise I'm free.

Albus frowns. Gellert seems to get tired of standing because  
he sits down.

ALBUS  
Are you sure you're okay with that?   
Not graduating, I mean?

Gellert shrugs.

GELLERT  
What's the point? It's not as if  
there's anything left they can  
teach me.

ALBUS  
(quietly)  
That may be true.

Gellert considers his friend quietly for a few moments, face  
generally impassive except his eyes which light up at his  
revelations.

GELLERT  
Do you wish you were still a  
student?

Albus sighs.

ALBUS  
Things were so much simpler then.

GELLERT  
(almost hesitant)  
Because of your family?

Albus smiles bitterly.

ALBUS  
I wish to be free.

GELLERT  
Then why not leave? It's not as if  
they could stop you.

Albus looks up at Gellert with a new understanding of the boy  
next to him.

ALBUS  
They're my family.

Gellert sighs.

GELLERT  
I guess it's different when you  
mean more than what you do for  
their reputation. I wouldn't know  
of course, they all lavished praise  
until I made the slightest misstep  
and then they wanted nothing to do  
with me.

Albus frowned.

ALBUS  
Your aunt isn't like that.  
(a moment's hesitation)  
Neither am I.

Gellert smiles softly, none of it's usual arrogance.

GELLERT  
I know.

INT. BAGSHOT COTTAGE ENTRANCE HALL-EARLY EVENING

Albus stands next to the door, facing Bathilda with a  
contented smile that the elderly woman returns.

BATHILDA  
You sure you don't want to stay for  
supper?

ALBUS  
I'd love to, but I have to get back  
to Ariana and Aberforth.

BATHILDA  
You should bring them along  
sometime.

Albus hesitates.

ALBUS  
Of course. It's just... Gellert  
doesn't know, does he?

BATHILDA  
Come Albus, even if he is my  
nephew, I wouldn't share your  
family's secrets like that.

ALBUS  
Of course, forgive me.

Bathilda rests a hand on his arm.

BATHILDA  
You can trust him, you know. When  
you're ready, of course.

Albus smiles weakly.

ALBUS  
Of course.

The two stand in silence for a moment.

BATHILDA  
Still, he is quite a wild one. I  
hope he isn't causing you too much  
trouble.

ALBUS  
None at all. Thank you for  
introducing us.

Albus's expression darkens a little.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
(quietly)  
He's been through a lot, hasn't he?

Bathilda sighs.

BATHILDA  
Gellert's relationship with his  
parents is complicated. It always  
is with those old Pureblood  
families.

Albus considers her for a moment.

ALBUS  
You know, I can't tell if you  
introduced us for my sake or for  
his.

BATHILDA  
Why not both?  
(beat)  
Now you should probably head back  
before your siblings start  
worrying, unless you're planning on  
staying after all.

Albus's smile returns.

ALBUS  
Maybe one day.

With those words, Albus departs.

INT. BAGSHOT COTTAGE GELLERT'S ROOM-EARLY EVENING

Bathilda stands in the doorways, regarding Gellert with a  
fond look. The boy is stretched out on his bed, notes having  
been shifted to his desk, and smiles tiredly at her.

GELLERT  
Guess I broke my exile and came  
back too early.

Bathilda smiles.

BATHILDA  
Well I did tell you to be social,  
I'd be a fool to think I could keep  
you two from studying whatever  
discovery catches your fancy.  
(softer)  
I just didn't want you to mope  
around here all day.

GELLERT  
How could I possibly do such a  
thing with someone so interesting  
close by?

Bathilda smiles.

BATHILDA  
Caught your fancy, has he?

Gellert shrugs.

GELLERT  
What can I say, I'm bored.

BATHILDA  
(warningly)  
Gellert.

She sighs.

BATHILDA (CONT'D)  
If I didn't know you were joking,  
I'd have to give you another  
scolding.

GELLERT  
Who says I'm joking?

BATHILDA  
Albus Dumbledore isn't the kind of  
wizard you play around with.

GELLERT  
Why not? He's brilliant sure, but  
that just makes the game all the  
more thrilling.

BATHILDA  
Why must you play any game?

GELLERT  
You've been in this little village  
too long, Tante, you've forgotten  
how it works. Half-bloods who want  
to make something of themselves  
always play. How fortunate for  
dear Albus that a Grindelwald  
wandered into his little village. 

A look of worry crosses Bathilda's face as she regards her  
great-nephew.

BATHILDA  
You're acting as if you were still  
at Durmstrang. But you're not.   
Albus never played those ridiculous  
power games at Hogwarts, much less  
ever set foot in that school.

She shakes her head.

BATHILDA (CONT'D)  
That niece of mine and her  
ridiculous husband, honestly.   
Gellert, you might be the  
Grindelwald heir, but all you  
really need to be is Gellert.   
Anyone who says otherwise is a  
fool.

GELLERT  
And do you think Albus a fool?

BATHILDA  
No. I'd say he's as far from one  
as you can get.

Gellert turns to face the wall, his back to her. Bathilda  
looks like she wants to say more but she just sighs and exits  
the room. As her footsteps can be heard on the stairs,  
Gellert's expression goes from impassive to stormy and even a  
little vulnerable.

EXT. GODRIC'S HOLLOW CEMETARY-LATE AFTERNOON

Albus sits against the grave of Ignotus Peverel, too far  
trapped in his thoughts to care to notice Gellert ambling  
towards him. The other boy frowns as he walked in front of  
Albus, looking down at him with just the faintest trace of  
worry mixed in with his obvious annoyance.

GELLERT  
I missed you this morning.

Albus looks up at his friend apologetically.

ALBUS  
My brother and I had a fight. I  
needed some time for a think.

With a sigh, Gellert unceremoniously plops down next to  
Albus, staring silently at him for a few moments in  
consideration.

GELLERT  
Do you fight often?

Albus sighs, taking a moment to compose himself.

ALBUS  
We're just very different people,  
Abe and I. He doesn't have the  
patience for any of this be it  
alchemy, transfiguration, history,  
what have you. That which comes so  
naturally to me is a struggle for  
him. Makes it hard to see eye-to  
eye.

GELLERT  
That's how it always is, isn't it?   
Those we share blood with aren't  
always those that understand us  
best. In those cases, I think it best  
for everyone to seek more  
suitable company.

The two of them sit in silence for several moments, each  
contemplating their own demons. Albus is pensive, clearly  
wanting to say something but holding himself back. Meanwhile  
Gellert's face is entirely unreadable.

ALBUS  
(quietly)  
I've never shared the Hallows with  
anyone before.

Gellert smiles faintly though he still stares ahead.

GELLERT  
Does that mean you trust me?

Albus hesitates for only a moment.

ALBUS  
Maybe just a little.

He smiles.

ALBUS (CONT'D)  
It's funny, we've known each other  
what... two days? But it feels  
like I've known you --

GELLERT  
A lifetime.

Their eyes widen, clearly pleased by this shared realization  
and connection. Gellert seems almost a little bit afraid of  
it.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
Albus I --

Gellert cuts off with a pained groan, burying his face in his  
hands.

GELLERT (CONT'D)  
(agitated)  
No, not now!

ALBUS  
Gellert? What's wrong? Are you  
okay?

His pleas fall on deaf ears as Gellert hunches in on himself,  
trembling faintly and appearing almost as if beset by ghosts.

GELLERT  
(horrified)  
Nein! Nein! Das kann nicht...  
Die Muggel...  
(No! No! This can't... The  
muggles)

In an instant, Gellert stills and relaxes. He looks up,  
hands falling away from his face to reveal a haunted  
expression that quickly passes into his usual indifference as  
if nothing had happened. The only sign of his strange panic  
are his eyes, now mismatched (one pale blue and the other  
black) instead of their usual blue. Albus looks on worried  
and startled by the sudden change.

ALBUS  
(hesitantly)  
Are you alright?

Gellert refuses to meet his eyes.

GELLERT  
It's nothing.

Albus opens his mouth to protest before his attention fixes  
on the other boy's eyes.

ALBUS  
Your eyes.

Gellert's eyes widen with something almost like fear.

GELLERT  
Scheisse.  
(Shit)

There's a crack and Gellert is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the weird formatting! I've been working on this project forever, but I finally finished episode 1! This is meant to be 13 episode tv series, but I decided to release each episode in four parts for readability hence the 52 chapters. I plan to follow canon (except where setting makes it ridiculous, I'm probably adding more wizarding schools and extra teachers for Hogwarts) though I might feel bad for the boys and give them a happy ending, feel free to pressure me if that's what you want. There's a whole lot more coming so I hope you look forward to that because I'm looking forward to writing it!
> 
> Also, a side note to any German speakers, I've only taken basic German so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. I'm trying to write the Grindelwalds' German as Austrian German so past perfect and the like, but it's hard. If you have any corrections or advice, please give it to me!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and I'll try to get episode 2 out as soon as possible!  
> -Rei


End file.
